


It's Okay

by missarin



Series: Kaisoo Flings 2017 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Famous Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, backstreet relationship, shy and sweet jongin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missarin/pseuds/missarin
Summary: Honestly, deep in his heart, Jongin doubts that the older love him back, as much as he loves him.It’s okay. This is enough for Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work at AO3. But I really love Kaisoo so much, so please give me your support, thanks!

I

Sometimes it feels like yesterday when they met in the campus hallway, by accident, of course. With Jongin, a clumsy but really really sweet guy, bumped into someone. Hard enough to make his books fell and scattered around on the floor.

He gasped, eyes wide looking at his scattered books. Without looking anywhere else, he bow a few times muttering some apologizes, immediately crouched down to take up only one book before another pair of hands helped him, made Jongin startled and almost slipped because of unbalancement it makes. But that stranger’s hands grab Jongin’s arms on reflect and made him flustered, all red.

Another apologies almost spilled out before he rose up his eyes to the dark gaze looking straight at him. His jaw agape slightly. A dark, beautiful doe eyes was looking concerned at him as if wondering Jongin’s state at that time.

Jongin widen his eyes again. Oh my God, it’s Do Kyungsoo. His crush since the beginning of his first year in university. Kyungsoo is a cool, smart, and decent guy, such a straight-A type of student. Despite his coolness, he’s also popular because of his handsome-face with a manly body, not so muscular, just enough broad chest and strong arms and a pair of fit thighs and—that’s make everyone droll over him. Including Jongin.

“I-I’m s-sorry—“ He stuttered again, crouching up immediately and bowing down a few times already. His hand still grip the book tightly towards his chest, still sit up on his shin in front of popular Do Kyungsoo.

The guy just put two other books gently on the younger lap. He straighten up slowly.

“Be careful next time,” he said. His bass voice was heard so low, makes Jongin’s heart beat faster.

Jongin couldn’t even look him in the eyes. Just straight to the books on his lap instead. He nodded once, followed by a whisper of, “thank you.”

The Kyungsoo guy finally stood up and walked past Jongin. Something made his heart three times faster because of a single pat on his shoulder, courtesy of Kyungsoo’s, while walking away past him. A single pat that only both of them knew, hidden from the people eyes around them.

\-----

That accidental phenomena almost eight months ago, actually still fresh in Jongin’s mind. And heart, of course.

Now they’re already become a couple.

A backstreet couple. No one knows, even Sehun, Kyungsoo’s bestfriend, and Baekhyun who practically Jongin’s best buddy.

A week after the incident, they’re magically stumbled upon each other. Jongin could found Kyungsoo everywhere in campus. Of course, being a smitten boy he is, he’s already judge that THIS IS FATE!

_From God, with love._

It doesn’t even weird at all, Kyungsoo has already been famous since the beginning. But Jongin has never been brave even for imagining himself being face to face with the Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s aware that he and Kyungsoo are like water and fire, sky and earth, hot and cold, etcetera, etcetera.

Jongin will just keep his head down, ignoring Kyungsoo and his friends presence in the caféteria. Holding spoon tightly without batting an eye at Baekhyun and his mumbling about Kyungsoo’s gang, these and that. Sometimes, Jongin just nod and speak a very short reply for responding Baekhyun.

“What does it feel like to be in the same group as Kyungsoo..?” Baekhyun asks dreamily. He keeps looking at their table. Fingers tap lightly on his chin, makes Jongin look up and stare at him, confused.

“Baek,” he starts, “are you perhaps—“ Jongin halts, hesitant to continue and Baekhyun raising his eyebrow eagerly paying attention to him.

“What?”

“—mmm.. do you like Kyungsoo?” he whispers hesitantly.

Baekhyun widen his eyes. He looked so shock hearing that question spoken out of Jongin’s mouth. His soft and sweet bestfriend.

“Huh?? _You_ don’t?” the brunette asks back. It seems ridiculous that there is someone who doesn’t like the perfect Kyungsoo.

Jongin stare back at the puppy boy in front of him. No answer. Blinks once, twice.

“Okay, okay, it so obvious that _everyone_ here, in campus, as I mean, ALL of them! Are very much in love with the perfect and famous Kyungsoo to the core, Jongin!!” Baekhyun speaks excitedly with some hand movements here and there. “It is Kyungsoo after all,” he finishes.

“Is that so..?” Jongin mutters lowly. He’s fidgeting with the half-touched chicken burrito in front of him. Suddenly feeling full.

And for the rest of lunch time he just forces a tight smile for everything Baekhyun’s said.

+++

Jongin sighs heavily, annoyed because of his deadline assignment due to tomorrow morning and now he’s still in the library receiving a death glare from a librarian. Well, it’s already five p.m. and she wants to close the library then go home soon.

Sigh again, Jongin finally brings two thick books to borrow. He waits patiently and hurriedly go out of there.

Poor Jongin, rain falling hard from the dark sky outside but he doesn’t have any umbrella or rain coat at all. He decides to wait in front of campus, doesn’t want to ruin his books and assignment because of the cruel rain.

Half an hour have already passed but rain still falling so hard makes him want to cry loudly, he want to go home as soon as possible for finishing his assignment and eat something for his empty stomach.

He turns left and right, there is no one in campus, just him, and rain.

Suddenly a black Mercedes stop right in front of him. Jongin takes a step back, wondering who that is. A glass window slide down show him a beautiful face of his secret boyfriend. Yes, he’s Do Kyungsoo. He gasps lowly.

Kyungsoo smiles handsomely, tilts his head for Jongin to enter the car. It makes Jongin jerk his head left and right, back and forth, before entering the passenger side, fear that anyone might be saw them together.

The elder immediately help him put away his bag and books to the back seat.

“I thought you already go home, hyung,” Jongin says, fumbling with the seat-belt before Kyungsoo lean closer and helps him. It makes the younger blushes slightly.

“Nah, I just finished tutoring a few students and wait for you.” He reaches Jongins hand, rub it with the thumb slowly, fondly, as if his skin was the fine-china, easy to break. “I’m so worry, Jongin, I couldn’t see you walk out from there.” The looks from Kyungsoo’s eyes make him melting. “Are you okay?”

He nods, smiling sweetly to his boyfriend. “I’m okay, I just came out from library but the rain makes me frustrated,” he huffs, “I can’t go home soaking wet, can I?” Jongin grins.

He’s relief that Kyungsoo _looks_ care enough to him despite their backstreet relationship. It was Jongin who confess to the elder after a few months of their fling. He really likes Kyungsoo very much. The boy never expects him to be accepted anyway, but Kyungsoo said okay with a condition.

Their relationship must not be known by anyone.

And a smitten Jongin easily agree to that, heart almost burst from happiness.

Honestly, deep in his heart, Jongin doubts that the older love him back, as much as he loves him.

It’s okay. This is enough for Jongin.


	2. Falling deeper, again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There. Jongin freezes when a warm lips landed on his forehead for almost half a minute.  
> There. Jongin can’t help but falling deeper, harder, and crazier, for the Do Kyungsoo.

**II**

“Hyung, you don’t have to wait for me by the way,” Jongin murmurs. He’s so afraid if anyone found them together, already in a relationship. He’s afraid if their relationship must become to an end if anyone find out.

Jongin really try not to show his restlessness. He can’t read Kyungsoo’s face right now when the latter focusing his attention on the road.

“Why?” he asks calmly when they held by the red light.

“Everyone will find out if we always being seen together like this.” Jongin turns his head outside the car window, doesn’t want to see Kyungsoo’s reaction.

But curiosity wins him anyway. He turns around at his boyfriend who facing the road again seriously, doesn’t respond to the younger.

He sighs. Actually he never want to discuss this matter at all. It reminds him that their relationship is never there for anyone, except them. Jongin can’t help but wondering if everything between them are exist for Kyungsoo.

Honestly, that thought makes him really sad.

The boy abruptly grab Kyungsoo’s arm makes the latter widen his eyes, surprised.

“Anyway, can you help me with my assignment, hyung?” Puppy eyes already show on his face. Kyungsoo laughs, he has to slower down the car speed.

“Well, you better pay me, huh?” Kyungsoo teases. Jongin is grinning widely, make his boyfriend also laughs again.

At least he has all the time with Kyungsoo right now, he doesn’t know when they will be break apart.

\---

Everything seems fine since that day. At least no one knows yet about their relationship.

Friday comes by really fast, he plans to sleep for the rest of the day. Doing a bunch of assignments have already hard for him, so he adjusts his smartphone into vibrate mode and comforts himself on bed.

Not until two hours later his phone vibrates several times, someone calling him. Jongin yawns loudly, searching for his vibrating phone and murmurs hello lazily.

“ _Hey_ ,” someone’s familiar enough for his ear, makes him widen his eyes and sit up hurriedly.

“U-uh—hey, hyung,” he stutters, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“ _You’re asleep?_ ” And Jongin hums lightly, rubs his eyes which still tugging down, ready to shut again for more hours of sleeping while the other line laughs hearing the respond. “ _Well, I thought I can pick you up for date, like right now, but it seems like not the right time, is it?_ ” It sounds captivating for Jongin if he’s not sleepy enough. “ _Sorry for waking you up, Jongin-ah_ ,” the other continues softly, fondly.

“Wait, Kyungsoo hyung!” he squeaks after a full two seconds loading his boyfriend’s offer. Yes, he’s not hearing things and definitely not dreaming. His handsome older boyfriend is taking him for a date!

“ _Hm?_ ”

“Mm… you said, right now? Like—this hour?!” His sleepiness completely fade and he jumps from the bed, yanking up his closet door with eyes skimming up and down searching for the suitable outfit. It’s a date!!

“ _Wow, Jongin, calm down_ ,” Kyungsoo laughs hearing such a noise from the other line. “ _I’ll pick you up in an hour anyway_.”

The younger looks distracted, already busy with preparation. He throws a white t-shirt and a fit dark blue jeans on the bed before end up the conversation. “Ok, hyung, I’ll take a bath first and will be ready as soon as possible. Bye!” Again, throwing his phone to the pile of blanket and running for a shower.

\---

They enjoy their date together, mostly in car, but sometimes they’ll stop at a bubble tea shop, _ddeokbokki_ stand, or a coffee shop for take-out purpose. Dating like this is so rare, especially for Jongin, he can spend the time completely with Kyungsoo, just the two of them without fear and worry of everything.

Kyungsoo is a really gentleman. He’s so kind and respectful of everyone, especially Jongin when they’re alone just like now. Jongin is grateful to be one of the elder friends (even though he’s a boyfriend, of course) who knows Kyungsoo like this, it feels like a dream comes true. The elder always asks him permission, afraid if Jongin will mind his action; takes the younger home at least once a week so he can make sure his boyfriend arrives safe and sound; always make a phone call every night before bed so they won’t miss each other and hope for a sweet dream of them.

Well, it makes Jongin really glad. It proves that their relationship is exist for the elder and he can’t help for hoping that Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin will be long-last together.

After all afternoon have been spent together with each other, Kyungsoo finally take them to the park near Jongin’s home.

“Oh?” he jerks his head towards Kyungsoo, confused clearly show on his face.

The latter just give him a soft smile. He cups Jongin’s cheek and thumbs it slightly before speak, “I don’t want to let you go, Jongin-ah.” His hand goes down to his arm then rub his hand, intertwine their finger together.

Jongin stares longingly at his boyfriend. He’s rarely this affectionate, even when there’s just the two of them. He can’t help but feeling burst of happiness, feels like throwing up butterflies all over them.

“Can I walk you home?” The look, that make Jongin falling in love over and over again.

He nods.

They go out of the car after making sure it parks nicely and locked safely. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand and intertwine their fingers again, as if doesn’t want the owner to slip away.

“Is it okay, hyung?” he asks finally, “we can’t be seen over your friends… and my frends.” He lowers the last sentence, hesitant to look Kyungsoo in the eyes.

The elder pulls Jongin closer by their intertwine hands. They stand face to face, he can’t read Kyungsoo’s expression.

“That what’s bothering you right now?” Kyungsoo’s tightening their grip. Jongin feels like being trapped in the deepest abyss of the latter’s eyes.

He can’t help but feeling like throw up right then and there. He’s not used to _this_ Kyungsoo. In the end, he’s just silent. Mouth agape as hesitant how to respond for that question.

There’s a brief second of flinch in the elder’s face. Jongin’s not sure if that was just his imagination or not.

”Let’s go. It’s already late.”

They walk side by side. Hands intertwine losely in between. Silence accompany them, not the awkward one, but the calm one.

“Hyung,” Jongin breaks the silence, “do you still remember our first date?” he continuous after hearing a humm from the elder.

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lip immediately shows up, makes Jongin mirroring that smile. “Yeah, we were so awkward back then,” he reminiscence.

“—and I was so clumsy that night, ugh,” Jongin sulks, makes the elder laughing loudly. “I can’t believe I was so nervous and everything seems backfired against me! I couldn’t do anything right, I wanted to look good in front of you but,” he pauses, then pouting while muttering the last sentence, “that damn glass had to slippery and my orange juice just had to swap away my sleeves.”

“Well, you were adorable though. You are.”

Jongin sighs. He’s so annoyed right now and complaints once again, “Hyung!!” he whines. His face scrunch up cutely, according to Kyungsoo of course, and he’s trying to pull away his fingers from the latter.

Kyungsoo then laughing freely, while letting the younger’s hand go for awhile because he has to pat Jongin’s head lightly, before grab again the latter’s hand more tightly then before.

“Sorry, babe, I’m just teasing,” he smiles.

Sweet, sweet Kyungsoo, just have to be so affectionate once more. And it makes Jongin heart’s beating loudly, wondering if his boyfriend will hear it.

Silence once again as they walk casually side by side.

Minutes later they’re going to be arrived at the younger’s home. And it makes him feeling uneasy. He wants to spent more time with Kyungsoo.

Their walk slow down and briefly stop in the front of the house gate.

They’re facing each other right now. Kyungsoo with his fond eyes looking at Jongin who nervously fidgeting in front of him.

“Don’t be too harsh on yourself, Jongin-ah,” his right hand rub Jongin’s arm lightly. “You’re amazing. Wonderful. Just be _you,_ beautiful like this.”

He’s shivering after heard those compliment from The Greatest Do Kyungsoo. How come he can be such a lucky one to have this fairy-pale-handsome man as a boyfriend??

His tongue feels like sticking to the base of his mouth, can’t uttering even one or two words outloud.

“Good night,” the pale one whispers. Then he steps forward, his right palm sneaking up from the younger’s arm to his nape gently while the other hand places steadily on his slender waist.

_Chu._

There. Jongin freezes when a warm lips landed on his forehead for almost half a minute.

The elder back away from him but Jongin already misses the warmth his boyfriend gave just now. He smiles gently and squeezes Jongin’s hand before slip away and turn back to the place where he parks his car.

There. Jongin can’t help but falling deeper, harder, and crazier, for the Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
